Silence
by Paramorefan1698
Summary: Wave's head is filled with the noises that she'll never hear. But when she moves to La Push wil she start hearing the sound of friendship that Seth Clearwater brings? Read to find out!
1. Sounds of beauty

Silence is what I hear every day. I cannot here the sweet music of birds singing, or the annoying feuds between parents, I can only here silence. But silence brings many noises into my head.

If you haven't already gotten to my point yet then let me come right out and say it... I'm deaf. But I'm seriously just like everyone else, it's just that I have a hearing diability. I have green eyes, long black hair, pale skin (from my dad's side), and a 5"10" slim body.

People usually come up to me and tell me that I'm beautiful, but once they hear how I speak when I say 'thank you', their smile fades a bit and they walk away head hung as if they are ashamed to be talking to a deaf person like me. It's not like I'm not human, but I guess people don't understand that I am indeed an human being.

I went to a school where they taught deaf people how to read lips, sign with their hands in order for you to communicate, and how to speak so that people that don't speak sign language understand what you want to say.

But my mom is going to take me away from my natural habitat, into a place called La Push, an indian reservation in Washington, where my mom grew up.

Have you noticed that I haven't been really talking about my dad? Well he really isn't in the picture since he left my mom and I without a single dime of money on my fifteenth birthday wich was a year ago. That is the reason my mom and I are moving anyway, to get away from the momories that were the only things he left us with.

But do you know what really sucks. It's that I mostly look like my dad. When I get to La Push people are probaly going to beleve that I don't belong there, but my mom is Quilette so I know that she'll stand up for me.

Two more hours until we arrive at our new home in La Push.

This certainly will be a fun adventure.


	2. Silence yet feeling

When we entered La Push I saw the saddest thing ever... the sky. The sky was covered in heavy grey rain clouds, there wasn't even one dot of blue sky.

The air was worse though. I rolled down the window to gulp a huge breath of cool fresh rain air, but then I got a gulp of thick musky hard to breath in air. I can tell that maybe if the rain clears up, the air will probably get more fresh. So fresh that I will be able to smell every single tree in this woodsy environment.

I closed my eyes and sunk back into my seat, imagining the smell.

* * *

><p>I saw the house first, it was probably the hugest house in La Push. Even though I saw some pretty big houses, this one was a huge old log house, I hated it.<p>

I know that you are all probably thinking that I'm crazy for not loving the fact that I'm going to live in a mansion. But bigger houses means more sounds and more sounds mean more confusinf vibrations.

Well since I can't hear sounds I use the feeling of vibrations, but I can only make out at least one or two vibrations at a time.

* * *

><p>When we entered the house my mom smiled at me and said or in my case signed, "Wave, you can pick out any room in this house, and make a wise decision, I want you to be comfortable in this new house."<p>

Yep that's my mom, she wants me to feel comfortable by bringing me out of my natural silent and still home, into a new habitat that is filled with uncomfortable vibrations.

Instead of signing back I spoke for practice in case I met my mom's old friends. "T-t-thank you, m-mom, I will do t-that n-now." My mom looked at me in surprise because I'm usually so silent, then she smiled warmly at me and singed for me to go up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs slowly not knowing what to expect. All the doors on the second floor were made of dark wood except for the one at the end of the hall that one was my favorite color. A perfect lime green.

I instantly picked up the pace of my walking. I was excited to open the door to that room, and when I did I almost cried.

The room was perfect and small. There was a twin sized on the left side of the room against the wall, a small desk with a computer and phone across the room, and a nice green rug. It was absolutly perfect.

There were two other doors in the room too and when I opened them the smile on my face grew wider. Behind one of the doors was a small but spacy closet, and behind the other one was a nice bathroom, complete with yellow cabinets a green sink, a toliet, a shower, and a tiled floor.

I absolutly felt comfortable in this room, it just made me feel at home. I felt someone come up behind be, I stiffened but turned around to see the smiling face of my mom.

Instead of signing to me my mom spoke slowly in order for me to read her lips.

"Honey, how do you like your room? I had one of my old friend's son decorate it. So... do you like it?"

I nodded, but my mom shook her head and motioned for me to speak. I took a deap breath and said very slowly, "Thank y-you, mom. I r-really love this r-room."

My mom smiled at me then walked out of my room, leaving me to stare in awe at my new room. But what I was really wondering is how did my mom get enough money to afford a house like this.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and read, <em>Honey come down stairs I would like you to meet some people.<em>

I ran down the stairs excited for company, but yet... I was afraid of what they would think about me.

I entered the kitchen to see my mom talking to a nice looking women and two teens, one a boy and one a girl. But they were both tall and muscular. I wonder if steroids are illegal in La Push.

My mom turned towards me and signed_, Honey these people are going to be living with us. This woman_, she signed pointing to the woman_, Is Sue Clearwater, and the teens next to her are Seth and Leah, Seth is about your age so I bet you guys will be great frieinds. This was the only way I could afford this house, by people living with us._

I nodded and waved my hand in greeting, but when I met Seth's eyes we both froze.


	3. Conversation

SETH'S POV

While my mom was talking it up with her old friend, Leah and I looked around. I seriously think that the whole house is made of wood, I don't see anything that isn't wood.

The only thing I knew is that all of the rooms are not made of wood since I got to pick out my room first.

I picked out one of the smallest rooms because it reminded me of where I lived before. I lived next to my two best friends Collin and Brady.

We used to hang out every day, but since we first phased into werewolves we haven't been doing anything together.

The only thing I know that is going on with them is that Brady was getting in trouble with the cops, oh and he imprinted on a girl named Danie.

Brady better be at the bonfire tonight with Danie, or he'll be in more trouble. But Collin hasn't really been in the picture because...well...he hasn't phased yet, so Sam is keeping and I on him.

When a girl walked into the room I instantly shut up the rambling in my head, the girl was beautiful, she had long glossy black hair that hung down her back, and her skin was a spotless pale color.

I was about to say hi to her, but then I saw her mom doing something with her hands. I saw that the girl's focus was on her mom's hands.

Then all of a sudden it all clicked together in my mind, _the girl was deaf._ Then the girl looked at me with dazzeling green eyes, and everything disapeared, it was just me and her.

The girl and I were both frozen until her mom spoke and said, "That is my daughter Wave, and if you haven't noticed she is deaf. If you guys ever want to talk with her, just go ahead because she is excellent at reading lips. When she says something back, though, you must have patience because she might speak a little slow and she might stutter a lot. Oh and I almost forgot you have to speak a little slower and percise so she can read your lips better. Well' that's it. Hiw about you kids go into the living room, while Sue and I talk."

We all looked at each other for a few momments then 'us kids' went into the living room and sat down on the floor since there was no furniture in there yet.

Surprisingly Wave was the first one to speak. "You guys can talk to each other or to me if you want. I know that it's kinda awkward to be around a deaf person, but to me it's awkward being around people who can hear."

I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, it is kinds of awkward. But let me start off by saying that I'm Seth and the bitchy looking lady next to me is my sister Leah."

Leah glared at me and I just stared wickedly at Wave. Wave looked at us wityh amusment and said laughing, "Well hi, S-Seth, and h-hi bi- o-oh I m-mean, Leah."

I looked at her and started to laugh hard, I mean there was literally tears coming out of my eyes, and Leah was staring daggers at us. Then as usual she huffed and left the room leaving Wave and I alone.

"I did not know that you had a sense of humor," I said through my tears. She looked at me with a glint of humor in her beautiful green eyes. "Oh I have a lot of awesome ad-advanced sen-ses, humor just h-happens to be one of them."

I smiled widely at her because her speach was already getting better. And so that's pretty much it, we just talked for hours, and I found out some interesting things from her. I found out that she likes the color lime green, and I figured that's why her mom told me to paint her room that color, she likes classical music but she expecially liked the composer Bach, and she liked a band called Paramore.

I asked her how can she like music if she can't hear it, and she told me that music is full of vibrations, and that when she feels the vibrations she can tell what the beat and rythem are.

I know now that she is the perfect match for me she is nice and funny.

My life is going to be a lot more exciding with her around, but how will the guys take it.

Oh, crap now I have a whole other problem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So did you guys like it? Should I continue? Should Seth invite Wave to the bonfire to meet the others?**


	4. The unforgetable bonfire

**I decided to not to make Seth invite Wave to this bonfire... but he will eventually. **

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

After haveing a rather long conversation with Wave, I went to the kitchen to tell my mom that I was going to leave for the bonfire. My mom just smiled at me and told me to at least be home at three in the morning. I love my mom.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the bonfire the pack was already surrounding Brady and his imprint Danie. I went to join the fun, and when I saw Danie I knew that she was the right person to help keep Brady's bad boy streak going. She was a petite asian looking (AN: I really hope I wasn't affending anyone I just wanted to descride wht she looked like), gir with large brown dow eyes, and nice curves.

But what really caught my attention was the blue and purple streeks in her hair, yep she was _absolutley _made for Brady.

After introducing ourselves, and getting settled on our own indivisual logs, I decided that it was time to tell them about Wave, but then I noticed that Sam wasn't here.

"Hey, guys, where's Sam?" I asked looking around the bonfire with bewilderment written all over my face. All the guys looked at me, then they looked at each other, but thank the lord, it was Emily who spoke up. "Sam is at a meeting with the elders, they are dicussing about the new girl that arrived today."

Okay now I was really confused, was she talking about Wave. "Wait, do you mean the girl that moved in at the huge log place where my family is staying."

Emily looked at me and nodded gravely. "They want you to keep and eye on her, because they think that she is going to phase."

_Wait, Wave? Wave might phase? Oh this is not good I mean she's deaf for crying out loud! _I had to stop my thought right there because they were starting to sound judgmental.

"But, Emily, the girl... well Wave...she's deaf," I said quietly, my voice was barely a whisper but I knew that everyone, except maybe Danie, heard me.

Uncomfortable silence filled the circle, all we could hear were the crashing of the waves, and the crackling of the fire. I stared into the fire knowing that eyes were staring at me with disbelief.

And when I looked up to stare at Emily diectly in the eyes, I saw what we both felt, _fear_ for Wave.

For the rest of the bonfire no one said a thing, but I knew that we were all sending out a prayer for Wave, out to our Quilette wolf spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>Don...don...DON! I wonder what will happen next, *dramatic pause*, don't you? <strong>


	5. Unexpected company

I woke up early in the morning feeling happy for once. Ever since dad dies I just couldn't cope with hanging out with my friends.

I think that it was a good idea to move out of our old home. Living in a home where your dead dad grew up just didn't feel right. And in this house, I can already see good memories.

The memories, though, are all of one person...Wave. When she speaks she concentrates on pernouncing her words perfectly. Sometimes Wave concentrates so hard that her forehead creases in frustration, it's absolutly adorable.

Oh no, I am already thinking like a lovesick moron. I thought Jared and Brady just wanted to annoy us on patrol when they thought about there imprints non-stop.

* * *

><p>I ended up showing up for patrol early, so I decided to use my extra time to think about Wave.<p>

But I did not expect Sam to show up early too.

_You imprinted? That's great! Who's the lucky girl?, _Sam asked.

I turned around to see Sam, my pack's alpha, with a huge wolf grin plastered on his face.

I just stood there...frozen. I didn't know what to think, I just kept my mind blank. Sam and I stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

I really wanted to get out of this uncomfortable stage so I thought,_ Oh, I didn't imprint...uhhhh...Jared just left. So...that's where you received all of the lovesick nonsense from._

Seriously if I was in my human form right now I would be sweating bullets, it's really hard to lie to an alpha, and even if he wasn't an alpha, he used to be around our house all the time, so he would still see that I was lieing.

Sam stared at me uncertainly for a moment then he nodded and thought, _Okay then...I'll let you off the hook for now, but I know that something is going on. So don't hold relax just yet._

I nodded quickly; I was glad to have more time to think about this.

* * *

><p>Patrol went on quietly, but as we walked around the border, I could feel his eyes glance at me from time to time. But I was glad for the silence.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got releaved form patrol I quickly got dressed and headed home. I couldn't wait to see Wave, I loved the way her smile lit up the room, and that her voice flowed like a river. She was such a happy person, and she tries <em>so <em>hard to get through life, as if there was nothing wrong. But ever since I met her I could see in her eyes that she was not completely happy. And that killed me. Wave is the bravest person I have ever seen.

And I want to spend the rest of my life with her, no matter what happens.

* * *

><p>When I entered my front door, I expected to see Wave curled up on the couch reading one of her novels. But I <em>really <em>didn't expect to see Sam, on the couch, next to Wave.

_Oh, crap...this is sooo not good, _I thought

* * *

><p><strong>Well as you people can see...I'm back. If you have any advice improve the story, questions, or praise for this chapter please review or Private Message me. And ladies and gentlemen I am sorry that the chapters are short but I am trieing my bast to make them longer.<strong>

**Thank You for actually reading my story,**

**Paramorefan1698**


	6. Unexpected Company part 2

SETH'S P.O.V.

Even though Sam was sitting next to Wave, Wave seemed unaware of his presense.

Her head was buried in her book...her green eyes moving from sentence to sentence with impossible spead.

I could tell that reading could be dangerous for her, if she can get that caught up in a book and not be aware of who or whats around her then anything can happen to her when she's home alone.

I decided to shut the door to try to get Wave's attention and it succeeded, but the vibrations from the door didn't reel her eyes to me. Her eyes landed on Sam's.

* * *

><p><strong>I knew some of you were tired of waiting but I got this so far but right now I have writers block! Which TOTALLY sucks! but if you guys would like to help out that would be great. yeah and I know that this chapter is <em>really<em> short but as i said before I have writers block.**

**-Paramorefan1698**

**p.s. thank you to the people who didn't give up on me yet I really appreciate that. :)**


	7. Bad news

SETH'S P.O.V.

Even though Sam was sitting next to Wave, Wave seemed unaware of his presense.

Her head was buried in her book...her green eyes moving from sentence to sentence with impossible spead.

I could tell that reading could be dangerous for her, if she can get that caught up in a book and not be aware of who or whats around her then anything can happen to her when she's home alone.

I decided to shut the door to try to get Wave's attention and it succeeded, but the vibrations from the door didn't reel her eyes to me. Her eyes landed on Sam's.

Sam and Wave silently stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. I started to freak out...I knew that long stare downs were no good because living with a sister like Leah, the stare downs usually end out with me getting injured.

"S-Sam good to see you...I didn't know that you'd be stopping by," I said smiling nervously. Sam blinked and turned his head towards me. "Well, Seth I stopped by to welcome our new residents here in La Push," Sam said smoothly. I knew that he was lieing, he stopped by to see if he could get Wave angry enough for her to phase...and I was very happy that he didn't make her phase because the first time you make the transfermation your terrified, I really don't want to see Wave terrified.

I could feel Wave's confused gaze on me and Sam...I really wanted to talk to her but I knew that I had to talk to Sam first. I turned to Wave and said, "Hey, Wave can you go upstairs so I can talk to Sam privately, please?" I moved my lips to pronounce every word, so that she can read my lips.

Wave shoots one last glance at Sam, then she looks back at me and nods. Wave then picks up her book and slowly walks up the stairs.

When I know that Wave is safely in her room I say, "Sam, what were you thinking? She could have been terrified!" My body shakes slightly and I know that I am slowly getting angry.

"Seth, settle down," Sam says in his dominate voice, and I knew that I had no choice but to obey. "I know that you imprinted on her but she might be in grave danger. You see we have never had a deaf wolf in the history of our ancestors, so we don't know whether or not she will get her hearing if she changes into one of us. She might be able to here our thoughts though...but there is another problem with this situation too."

He pauses and I feel myself getting anxious, I and I did not feel any better when Sam looked at me sadly and said, "Because of her deafness if she changes she might not even be able to hear our thoughts and she might be so frightened that she might kill herself."

Oh god what am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this is a continuation of my last chapter I hope you guys liked it...my brain is starting to let off a little with the writers block.<strong>

**Thank you to the people that give me reveiws and to the people that will actually read this chapter since it's been such a long time since I updated a chapter. well I hope that there will more chapters to come!**

**:)**

**-Paramorefan1698**


	8. The whooshing of the waves

SETH'S P.O.V.

Two weeks after I found out that my imprint might turn into a wolf and kill herself, I found myself practically glued to Wave's side.

I wanted to be here when she starts to show signs of a change.

But as I watch her throw tiny pebbles into the ice cold water, while we walk along the shore of La Push beach, I hope that she will never start showing signs of becoming a wolf.

Even though she might gain some hearing, I don't want to take the chance of her not hearing us...because as Sam so glumly said, she might kill herself.

Though, while I think about it, whether she likes it or not, she is going to be apart of this, either as just an imprint, or and imprint _and_ a wolf.

* * *

><p><span>WAVE'S P.O.V.<span>

I smiled at Seth as we walked down the shore of the beach. Even though we don't really have conversations a lot, he always practically knows what I'm thinking. I know how sappy and chliche it sounds, but it's true.

Do you know what's really strange? I'm starting to think that I can sort of _hear_ things. Like right now as I'm walking along the sandy shore, the bitter cold air pinching my face, I think that I hear the waves whooshing.

Of course I didn't tell anyone yet that I think that I'm starting to hear. What if I find out that I'm wrong? That would be embarrassing, people especially Seth would probably think that I'm crazy.

I couldn't bare to see Seth reject me, and oush me away...he's my one only _real_ friend here.

Yes, I will keep it a secret, until I'm really sure.

Ugh, my body feels hot...I must be getting a fever or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm back! sorry I took so long...I didn't know that my writers block would last this long.<strong>

**So what did you guys think is going to happen next? You can review or PM me if you have any comments of questions, if you'd like. All reviews from this story and my other one will not go unnoticed I swear. **

**-Paramorefan1698**


	9. Howling

WAVE'S P.O.V.

Everyday now my ears are picking more and more sounds. I know it's stupid but I still haven't told anyone yet.

All the weird stuff isn't all just happening to my ears, though. My eyesight is getting sharper...one day I saw an ant crawling on the dirt about _twenty feet_ away from me. I'm even finding myself becoming more tall and strong.

The only bad thing about these new found alterations is the fact that my mom is forcing me to stay in bed..because apparently I have a deadly fever. Ugh, it is _so_ annoying!

Not only is my mom being annoying but so is Seth. I mean when he first started to really hang out with me he was fine, but now he won't leave my side...not even for a second. I get that he's trying to be protective, but seriously, this was too much.

Even now as I think about how annoying him and my mother are, I'm shaking slightly from my overwhelming annoyance.

There's something else though...Seth is also acting very secretative. Every time my ears pick out a faint wolf howl, he looks out the window, and his eyes turn sad.

Aside from the way everyone has been acting...I just keep smiling, signing, and talking. Hopefully whatever is going on ends soon.

* * *

><p><span>SETH'S P.O.V.<span>

The signs have finally arrived... my brothers and I now truely know that she is indeed turning into one of us.

But on the bright side...I know that she is starting to hear. Even though she acts like she can't hear...she stiffens everytime the pack howls ouside.

Sam says that I must stay by her side. He also says to make her as angry and annoyed as possible to speed up the process.

We usually take things slow...but there are going to be visiting blood suckers soon...and they are not friendly as the Cullens.

It's only a matter of time before Wave finally transforms...and when she does I'll be right by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? <strong>

**-Paramorefan1698**


	10. Phasing? Changing? What?

**I'm sorry guys but I have made a decision to not update again after this chapter, until I get three or more reviews. Come on people! I need constructive critism, I need to know whether to continue or not, and I need ideas in order to continue!**

* * *

><p><span>Wave's P.O.V<span>

I swear I'm going to explode in anger from how much of a jerk Seth has been the last couple of weeks. He kept making deaf jokes like,_ how many deaf people does it take to screw in a lightball,_ why is he doing this?

It seems like he's doing this on purpose, yet it also seems like he doesn't like to make fun of me. Everytime he cracks a joke he laughs, but it does't reach his eyes.

One day I even heard him having a heated conversation with my mom in the kitchen, yep you heard correctly, I can now fully hear, but that is besides the point that I'm trying to but out there. He was practically yelling at my sweet mother, and in order to still act like I was deaf I had to endure the argument while laying in bed, I couldn't even defend my poor mother. I felt so pathetic.

Now as I look out my window though, I see an unusual sight. Boys...there are eight...no wait...nine of them, and each one of them were staring at my house as if at any moment it will explode. I started at them for what seemed like an hour before I jumped back in bed when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards my room.

I can tell that they're Seth's by the heavieness of the steps.

The door just opened when I got my covers over my greasy black hair. My eyes were closed tightly, but they opened wide in confusion when I heard Seth say, "She is getting angry more and more every day. It won'y be long no before she phases."

Under the covers my eyebrows furrowed. _Phases...what could that possibly mean? _

My brain thought about all of the things that the word _phase_ would fit in...and most of them made me become a little frightened.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice of one of Seths "friends", and I listened in closely.

"You're right, Seth. Her temperature is rising...and I have no doubt that by the things you were saying and signing that she is getting very, very angry," the man said. "Wave will be changing probably within the week. It is best that you stay with her at all times." The man concluded to Seth.

_Changing?_

"I was going to stay with her even if you didn't want me to, Sam. She's my imprint, even though I know that she is unhappy with me right now, at least I'm with her." Seth confessed, while he gently stroked his hand through a patch of my hair that was poking out from under the covers.

I heard Sam take in a breath...and I knew that he was about to say something else, but then suddenly a wolf howled, It sounded close to my house just beyond the thick patch of trees leading to the forest.

"Oh shit! Collin just phased...I know you want to be with Wave right now but, Seth, Collin is one of your best friends and he needs you. So let's go we have no time to waste." Sam demanded.

Then less than a second later Sam and Seth's feet were pounding down the steps and out of the house. They didn't even close the door behind them.

I suddenly felt a strong urge to follow them, but i guess the urge to sleep was overpowering the need to follow because without having another thought I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><span>SETH'S P.O.V<span>

_What the hell just happend to me? _ Was the first thing I heard when I phased into my wolf form. I hastily rushed to aid Collin...and found him pacing in a dark brownish blonde wolf form.

_Hey man what's up?,_ I asked Collin as I slowly, cautiously made myself over to him.

Collin jumped in surprise and growled at me for a second before he settled down and asked, _Seth, man, is that you...oh sweet Mary and Jesus this has to be the worst nightmare._

I snorted...yeah Collin never fails at being a drama queen that's for sure. _Yeah it's me. Now before you do anything...or ask anything that you'll regret just calm down and listen to Sam._

Once I sent him the name Sam in our line of communication he bared his teeth at me and growled._ Did your precious Sam do this to me Seth...did you allow him to do something to me? To make me into whatever I am?_

I knew that Collin was getting a little to angry so I slowly stepped back, and gave Sam the go ahead.

_Collin, settle down now._ Sam demanded him. Sam's voice was powerful...and if you dare to challenge an alpha's orders there _will_, with no doubt, be a penalty.

I was sure that Collin would settle down but before I knew it Collin charged right at me teeth bared at my neck. _Oh, god I am so screwed!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you guys think...honestly if you people have followed me this far into the story I would like to thank you. I know that I don't update like every week but sometimes I just have a barricade in my mind which prevents me from writing something good. Oh and I know that I don't write very long chapters but I try my best...and sometimes I know that isn't enough. If you could reveiw to give me compliments, or ideas for this story...and maybe others that would be much appreciated. Oh and if you don't like my story you could possibly send me a pm so I could know what you don't like about it that would be awesome too.<em>**

**_until next time,_**

**_-Paramorefan1698_**


End file.
